OFDM systems (orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing systems), as common in telecommunication, television or other wireless data transmission systems, can operate in a wide range of conditions and it is desired to optimize the performance of the system by adaptation of the channel estimation algorithm to delay, Doppler and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) conditions. Previous methods for estimating the delay spread work in the time domain and involve a high complexity in computing the filter coefficients for channel estimation. This complexity also leads to a high energy consumption.